A Pervert, Three Girls, an Uchiha, and oh a fox!
by iwriteokstories
Summary: Katie and sophia land in the Naruto world!Crazy things happen! Part marysue to tell the truth....
1. The beginning

A Pervert, Three Girls, an Uchiha, and oh a Demon Fox!

Iwriteokstories first Naruto story!

Okay, (gulps) this is my first Naruto story, so don't laugh! Anyways, I DO except flames because they inspire me to do better! This is a story where two girls get sucked into the "Naruto World"

Katie: Am I in the story

Sophia(me); yes

Natallie:what about me?

Sophia:nope

Natallie: why!

Sophia: Cause I don't like u and this is about me and my love Kakashi

Natallie: But he's perverted!

Sophia: STFU! Now onto story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or Kakashi (sighs)

* * *

Chapter 1:Beginnings

It was a sunny after school day, and me and my friend Katie were sitting under a tree in the park. I poked her.

"Hey! Sophia, I'm trying to read here!" she said.

"but you've read that volume a thousand times! You practically memorized it already!" I said pointing to her 4th volume book/

"I don't care! So what do you want!"

The weird thing about Katie and my friendship is that like that proverb goes: opposites attract. Katie was mostly pretty much serious and evil until I came along; the annoying, trouble-making girl who nobody liked. I think she was the only reason I got into Naruto though, and when I came along, she became more free-spirited, but still very serious.

(A/N: Ugh, sry if the next few lines suck, my sister is being a bitch and I can hear her! Lemme shut the door..)

okay there, now where was I? Oh yes!

"can I wear that for a little while?" I pointed to the fake head protector she wore everyday as a belt, even to school!

"No"

"But why?"

"Because I said so!"

"…."

I had an evil plan! As she read, I pretend to be looking over her shoulder, reading it too. But I was really untying the hidden leaf head protector from her jeans.

"Wow, that Sasuke is- what are you doing with my forehead protector! Give it back! NOW!"

"Ahh!" I screamed as I ran away from the slightly shorter (I'm about 5'2) Katie. I tripped and the fake forehead protector flew into the trees.

"Damn it Sophia!"

"Sorry, I just… Fine, I'll get it!"

"you better find it, or I'll kill you!"

"Hey, I can't see it!"

Katie rolled her eyes and climbed up the tree.

"hey, it's big up here… there it is!" It was hanging from a branch. I reached for it, lost my balance, and fell over, Katie, who had been right behind me, following me down onto the ground, while the forehead protector dropped out of my hands and landed in the tree.


	2. Strangers

Chapter 2: Strangers

Hello everyone! I hope some o! Oh, and I got this flame, but I think I mentioned earlier that I accept flames! Here's the review:

Flamester101 (ironic huh?): Yes, it is a Mary-sue. Your friends are..."annoying, trouble making girl who nobody liked" that...is a Mary-sue, just your characters knowing about the anime makes them sue-ish. It's short also, did you even tell us how they look and act like? Sorry but this is an half-assed job. Work on your story before you post it up.

Half-assed? I think you meant 'half asked'. Anyways, I edited the first chapter a little and will be posting it soon! Hopefully someone doesn't complain about this chapter! (which I'm sure someone will) XD

* * *

Naruto sighed, enjoying his Ramen. He was at his favorite Ramen restaurant; the one Sensei Iruka always took him to. Sensei Kakashi, Sakura, and that jerk Sasuke came along.

'So this is our reward, for working our asses off for three weeks, completing 13 missions!' Sasuke thought, eating his shrimp ramen.

Sakura was admiring Sasuke as usual.

'Sasuke, why don't you like me?' She thought.

"Hey are you going to eat that?" Naruto asked, finishing off his third bowl of ramen.

"No," Sakura answered, annoyed.

"Yes!" He said, reaching for the ramen.

"you are so obnoxious!" she said.

"Hey Naruto, I think you should calm down on the ramen, seriously," Kakashi said.

"NEVER!"

"Why don't you just have a fortune cookie?"

As you know, Sakura loves Sasuke, Naruto like Sakura, and Sasuke hates the world. All of them wished something different. For Sakura, it was: I wish Naruto would leave me alone and find someone else to bother! Sasuke's was: I wish my brother was dead, but if that wasn't possible, I wish I could restore the Uchiha clan…

Naruto's was: I wish Sakura would like me, or at least some girl would like me!

And Kakashi's was: look at Sasuke, all those fangirls… wish I had some.. (doesn't sound like Kakashi, does it! Oh well! )

"Oh fine," Naruto said, putting his spoon down.

Sakura opened hers first: Your future is looking bright!

Sasuke: you shall meet a special girl soon!

Naruto: Your wish shall come true!

Kakashi: you have a special someone who has their eye out for you!

"pf, what crap!" Naruto said, throwing the fortune out the window.

They paid for their meals and started walking home, when…..

"AHHH! What the hell!" I shouted ass we were flying down from the tree.

"Katie?"

"I'm right here! What the hell is happening?"

"I think we're falling!"

"Anyone could figure that out moron!"

"Ow!" I said as we hit a hard, cold surface. I sat up and saw Katie wih a cut on her cheek.

I looked around. Japanese-looking writing everywhere! I turned around to see the tree, which we had fallen out of. It looked just like the one at the park!

"Uh, Katie, this might sound stupid but… I think we are in the Hidden Leaf village!"

"I was about to say to same thing,"

We stood up. The street was pretty much abandoned except for a cat running away from a dog.

"Well, what should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, find someone I guess! Got any better plans?"

"Yeah, let's talk to them!" I said, pointing to team 7.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to go swimming maybe later?"

"No,"

"Or how about-"

"No!"

"Maybe come to my house and-"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO!"

"Hey, sensei who are they? I've never seen them around Kahona(sp?)!"

? Kakashi walked over to where to unusual girls were standing.

Dun dun dun! Sorry I am tired of typing, though that wasn't long, but I don't care anymore! Next chapter: we enter Naruto's apartment!


	3. The foreigners

A/N: Yay! Next chapie and a nice handful of reviews! Anyways, I-

Natallie: Wah! Wah! I want to be in your story!

Sophia: Natallie, no matter how many reviews you send me, I WILL NEVER PUT YOU IN MY STORY! Or at least not until you read death forest!

Natallie: Why?

Sophia: Cause it's my story and I make the rules! Anyways, I was going to say, oh forget it, onto the story!

Natallie: YAY!

Chapter 3: The foreigners

Katie was wearing a dress much like Sakura's, except she had short slits front back, and both sides. It was blue and had a frowning kitty in the middle (don't ask stupid questions)

I was wearing a red dress with yellow trim on the sleeves and bottom. It had the Yin Yang sign in the middle, an on my shoulders. I was wearing this dress over jeans.

But none of us were wearing forehead protectors.

"um, hello, my name is Kakashi. Are you two foreigners? You don't look familiar…"

"Ahhh! Kakashi! Oh my gosh, it's really you! (Spazes)"

"… What's up with her?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that she is very obsessed with you because you are famous where you live…"

'_a special someone has their eye out for you'_

"So erm, where are you from?"

"Speak! Or you shall face the wrath of the hidden leaf's finest!" Naruto said, popping out from behind Kakashi.

"Who are you, what are you doing here? Tell me or die!" He said, his ramen breath right on my face.

"Get out of my face, Naruto!" I said pushing him down.

"OW! You little bit-"

Kakashi had grabbed Naruto by the messy blonde hair.

"Sensei, lemme go! I wanna fight her!" Naruto said, trying to escape his strong grasp (ah so powerful!)

"Uh, we are travelers. But I think we kind of got lost…" I fibbed.

"What village are you two from, and what are your names?"

'We don't come from a village Naruto, we live in a city, much bigger than a village," Katie said, looking for Sasuke.

"How do you know are names?" Sasuke asked.

Katie's eyes practically turned to hearts.

'I don't trust these two, there is something about them,' Sasuke thought.

"um… "

Katie and I looked at each other.

"Uh, the great Naruto bridge! We travel a lot so we have heard a lot about you guys!" Katie quickly lied.

"The thing is, we don't know how to get back to where we live: I said.

"Do you live in fire country?"

"No,"

"Then what country?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, it's called the United States,"

"My head hurts,"

"So, um where are you going to stay is the meantime?"

"Sensei, why don't they stay at one of our houses?" Sakura said.

"I vote Kakashi's house!" I said.

"No, Sasuke's!" Katie said.

"How about Naruto's house?" Kakashi said.

"FINE!" We both shouted at the same time.

'stupid fortune cookie lied to me,' Sakura thought.

Then again, no one had suggested they stay at her house.

A/N: Oh yeah! I remember what I was going to say! This chapter was cut in half, and it wasn't about Naruto's apartment because it would be too long! Updates coming soon!


	4. Naruto's Apartment

Chapter 4:Naruto's Home

A/N: sry if this next chapter is messy, I haven't written in a while, thanks to my stupid grades… SO WHAT IF I GOT AN F ON P.E! Oh sorry, I explode randomly sometimes…

Natallie: Yeah, she does.

Me: Get out of my story!

Natallie: fine gosh!

STORYTIME! or by da way…. Happy Birthday Cortney!

Anyways……

"So, I guess we will see you later?" Kakashi said, smiling (ahh..)

"Yeah, sensei, se you later!" Naruto said, pretending to be happy that his sensei just dumped two girls on him to take care of.

"Bye Sasuke," Katie said.

Sakura gave Katie the evil eye, and they both glared at each other until I pulled on Katie's sleeve.

"Let's go Kitty!" I said, pulling her away.

Naruto lived on the top floor of an apartment building. He unlocked the door with a key in his pocket, kicked it opened, and ran inside.

Katie and I looked at each other and shrugged.

I looked around the room. Naruto's apartment had a small kitchen, a couch, and boxes that said Ramen on them. On the right side on the living room was a hallway, which me and Katie meekly entered, not sure what we would find. We opened a door with the lights on inside.

"CRAP SHUT THE DOOR!" Naruto yelled.

I saw Katie blush.

"Well, now at least we know where the bathroom is!" I said.

We walked to the other door, opened it and found out it was Naruto's room. His bed was messy and was pushed against a window, watching over Konoha. Clothes were thrown all over, and above Naruto's bed was a small cupboard with a picture of Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.

I heard and toilet flush and Naruto entered his room.

"So, uh, what are we going to do?" he asked us.

"Uh I don't know…. Get to know each other better?" Katie said.

"We can become ninjas!" I said.

"Wow, I can't believe you two aren't ninjas! You suck!"

-.-() (Sweatdrop, just I case u didn't know).

"Then why don't you train us, Naruto sensei!" Katie said sarcastically.

"Hum…..hum….. okay!" He said.

He opened the door. "Come on,"

"Wait! Where are we going?" I asked.

"Training in the woods! It's the best place to train,"

Katie blinked. "Okay, whatever," She shrugged.

Naruto was utterly happy. He though Sophia was cool! And he was going to teach them! It made him shine with pride.


	5. A Closer Look

Chapter 5: A closer Look

A/N: Look people I have limited time so I'll just say this: I will try as hard as I can on this chapter, and I hope I don't disappoint you. Enjoy.

We passed little stores and merchants and apartment buildings. One time I saw a bookstore that said: All New! Come Come Murder! In stores now!

We continued to Walk thorough the forest until we came to a clearing where the trees made a circle. The trees looked so mysterious and ominous.

Hatake Kakashi peered through the foliage at Naruto and the two girls. He first looked down at Sophia. Long brown hair reached her elbows, wind blew in her face. She was wearing (this is just a reminder) a red dress with the Yin-Yang sign on it, with yellow fringe. A shiny headband with glittery butterflies on it gleamed in the sunlight. She was tall with brown, happy looking eyes. Sophia's jeans were cut off at the bottom, showing her bare ankles. Blue sandals covered her big feet. Yes, this was what Kakashi looked at the most whenever he got a closer look at ninjas! Her feet were big, but with every step she took, she took it with caution. Always alert and ready to flee. Always quick and fast. Feeling the Earth beneath her. Didn't she say she really liked him? Wow, his first fan-girl! But there was something about her…

And then there was Katie. Amber colored eyes, and a mix of blonde and light brown hair hung limply down her back. She was short with a dress kind of like Sakura's, but instead it was cut differently, so it was sort of curved at the bottom. Her feet were covered with the same blue sandals most of Konoha. Her eyes burned with hatred, why he did not know. Her glanced at her feet. Small, but he saw the way she stepped and the way she talked and the way she did everything, even though he had met her an hour ago….

Katie had power.

Sophia's ears twitched and her turned to look at them. She could hear him! She could hear him breathing and his heart beating. He quickly calmed down, but she continued to be alert.

Naruto wouldn't shut up, I think he was getting a little too excited. But I heard something! Something thumping… like a heartbeat.. and breathing! It was really weird.

"And then, after I teach you how to throw Kunai properly, I can help you focus your Chakra and then you can climb trees!" Naruto said.

Katie was rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"Naruto, when are we going to actually train?"

"You are moving too fast," Kakashi said, Come Come in his hand said, popping out of a tree (he was upside down by the way.. ahh some dreamy….).

"Yay! Hello Kakashi, nice to see you here!" I said.

"Hehe…. like I said, you guys are moving too fast. First of all, you aren't even from Konoha, so you can't become ninjas here! Second, you need a sensei, not me."

"but, but, our village doesn't even have ninjas!" I said.

"What village did you say you were from?" He asked puzzled.

"Uh, the United States?" Katie said.

"And plus, I don't want a different sensei! I want you to be my sensei! And so does Katie! Right Katie?"

Katie nodded her head.

"Hum…..I'll tell you what, I am going to give you a mission. You have to sleep and stay in the woods for one night. No help at all. Naruto will be waiting for you on the other side of the forest in a tree. You must get across the woods without any help. Got it?"

Katie and I shook our heads excitedly.

"You guys should get some rest, it's already getting dark, and you want to save your energy for tomorrow!" Kakashi said.

"aww… okay…" I said.

We started walking back home and Katie and I talked excitedly.

"Wow, our first mission! Do you think it will be scary?" I asked Katie.

"Nah, we will be fine, all we have to do is walk! Hey where is Naruto?"

Sensei, why did you give them a mission to walk in the forest alone? Won't they get kinda scared?" Naruto, who had stayed behind, asked.

"Exactly. If they get scared, they might not want to be ninjas!" he said.

'Wow, kind of mean of you Kakashi….' Naruto thought to himself.


	6. Prepare yourself!

A/N: Sry I havent written much people, but I promise that this chapie will be full of surprises! anyways, I wont babble on all day, but I want to point this out:

zukoiscute 5, anon. Its me natallie! I'm at my dads house. Anyways...good chapter.Though you might wanna go back and re-read it .A bit of it is a little crappy.

goona go check the rest of my mail goodbye.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ITS CRAPPY? I WASN'T TOO GOOD, BUT I WASN'T THAT BAD! Grrrr…. Anyways… Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Prepare yourself!

"Sophia, why are you shaking?" Katie asked her friend.

"Oh, I don't know, I am just kinda excited and also nervous about tommorrow…"

"Don't worry, the woods surronding Konoha are harmless! It will be nothing like Death Forest! Of course, you guys will never be fearless as me!" Naruto boasted.

We were all sitting down I eat ramen at none other than Naruto's favorite ramen place. (I just hope that we don't have to eat ramen all week!XD)

"Naruto, can we go home now, I want to go to sleep early," Katie said.

"You haven't even touched your food that I paid ten yen (I think?) to buy you at the best ramen restaurant in the Hidden Leaf village?" Naruto said.

"No,"

"…….Than are you going to eat that? Cause if you are not-"

"Go ahead and eat it Naruto, I'll meet you guys back home," Katie said standing up.

'What's up with her?" Naruto asked me.

"Katie's nervous, but she's not the kind of person who would show it. Trust me, Katie will be fine once we are done with this,"

Naruto closed his eyes in the stupidly funny way.

"Whatever,"

"Naruto," The ramen server (WTF I cant remember his name!) whispered to him, "She's cute, nice pick! You are really maturing! (some of you might of heard this line.. oh well!)"

"What are you talking about? Sophia? (at this point Naruto blushes really badly) She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend!"

"Okay…. But I am telling you, this is the one for you!" He winked at left to stir some ramen.

"Good night Katie and Naruto," I said.

Naruto started snoring loudly. "Ne? **snore snore**"

"Katie?"

Katie was sitting up straight from the sheets on the floor by Naruto's bed.

'Katie, snap out of it!" I said.

"Huh?" She turned to look at me.

"Oh sorry, I was just- thought I heard something…."

"Nite,"

"Kakashi?"

"Tell me, when were you in love with me?"

"The first till I saw you! ."

"I love you Sophia,"

"I love you too!"

We were getting closer, and closer 3

But something made a noise! What is it?

I woke up from my dream (just a dream! TT) what was it that I heard?

"Did you hear that too?"

Katie was sitting up in the dark, the moonlight from Naruto's window lighting up part of her face. She looked terrifed.

"I just heard a little bit… What did it sound like?"

Katie shivered. "It was a voice…."

We both stared at each other and ran to Naruto's bed.  
"Naruto! Wake up!" Katie said.

"Wha? Morning already?"

"Naruto, someone is here!" I said.

"You guys are over-reacting, go back to sleep!" he sound annoyed.

"Naruto, please?" I gave him the saddest face ever (it was hard)!

"Fine, but what do you want me to do about it?"

I looked at Katie, saying: "I'll handle this!"

"I don't know, but maybe a strong, fearless smart brave ninja like you, the future Hoakge, can protect us?"

"…..You are really, smart! Here, you can sleep on the other side on the bed!"

We both laid down to sleep. "I win,"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

"goodnight," Naruto said, back into his ramen-filled dreams.


	7. The Woods part 1: Into the Woods!

Chapter 7: The Woods part 1: Into the woods!

"…(Snoring). ZZzzzZZZzz… Ah!" I shrieked as I rolled out of the bed.

'Wait, where are Katie and Naruto at? Oh crap, they left! They didn't wake me up!'

"NARUTO!"

"What what! Come into the kitchen, we're eating!"

I rummaged through Katie's backpack looking for the brush I always carry (I love my hair! Lol). I found the 3rd volume that Katie had.

'What would happen if any of the Naruto characters….?' I shook the thought out of my head and brushed my hair. I went inside the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth and sat down to some cereal.

"…. Naruto you do know that this milk is too months old, right?" Katie said.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's expired you retard!" I shouted.

"Wow, I didn't know milk could expire!" Naruto continued to sip his milk.

Katie slapped her forehead in frustration. "Naruto, you can't drink it you might get sick!"

"I have an idea! Naruto, when do we have to meet Kakashi?"

"At nine, it's only six why?"

"We have time to cook and make our lunches, right?"

"…I guess but, okay fine! Naruto, teach me how to make rice balls! Sophia, get out some pancake mix and syrup! We're making Waffles!"

(Two hours later)

"Oh my gosh, Katie, when did you learn how to cook so well?" I asked.

"Oh crap! It's 8:50! Let's go! HURRY!" Naruto said.

Katie and I jumped up and sped with our lunches in a backpack with our sleeping bags that Naruto gave us.

"Hey guys!" I huffed as we arrived on the outskirts of the village.

"Naruto, did you bring the map?" Kakashi asked.

"Map? Oh, uh yeah, I think I forgot hehe," He said.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, I brought the map this time, but next time don't be so irresponsible!"

Naruto was looking at a bug on the concrete. "Huh?" He said turning around.

"Listen to sensei!" Sakura said hitting him with the map.

Sakura gave Kakashi the map and he opened it.

"This is where we are now," He said pointing to a dot marked 'leaf village'.

"You guys have to walk all the way over here. Altogether, this trip is 20 miles long, and should take you a while. You have till tomorrow morning.

"20 MILES? BUT THAT'S SO LONG!" Katie said.

"Then I suggest you start running!" Sasuke, who hadn't said a word all morning, told them. He really didn't want two more children getting into his way.

Everyone was quiet, until Kakashi said, "Uh, you guys should go now,"

"Okay! Bye!' I was happy Kakashi was there.

We ran until we got deep into the woods.

"God, now do you see why I hate Sasuke?" I asked Katie.

"What do you mean?"

"He yelled at us!"

"He doesn't want anyone getting in his way, what do you expect?"

"Ugh,"

We sat down to look at the map.

"Lets see um, I think we go that way!" I pointed west,"

"If I knew how to tell directions, I would argue with you but," we walked, not sure what we would find but very determined!

Kakashi was with the other sensei's of the other teams. He was handing team 7's mission report.

"Hey Kakashi,"

"Hi Iruka," He greeted the other ninja.

"Wow! Look at all these missions!" Iruka said.

Kakashi was staring off into space, a serious expression on his face, erm or what we can see of it.

"Kakashi, something the matter?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh I was just thinking…"

" -- about what?"

"These two girls we met,"

Over the next few minutes, Kakashi explained what had happened, and Iruka quietly listened.

"Wow, your first fan girl,"

"That's not exactly what I was thinking so hard about, Iruka. I mean that the fact they know so much about us,"

"Oh! Yeah right. Well, why don't you ask Naruto what they told him last night?"

"Okay. See ya Iruka,"

"Bye,"

"I'm so hungry! Why didn't you make those rice balls bigger?" I said.

"Shutup! We still have a long way to go!"

"Gah, when you are tired, you get so grumpy,"

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Hey look, a bee hive! I bet we can get honey from there!"

"We aren't Pooh, lets keep going!"

"I know you want some!"

"Fine, go and get yourself stung!"

Reaching into Katie's backpack, I got the blanket we had taken. I reached a covered hand into the hive and took some honey out. I stuck it into my mouth and grinned.

"See? Simple!"

I collected more honey and stuck it into the jar that used to have some food in it, but we ate it all.

"Sophia! Turn around!"

"Huh?" I turned around. The hive was shaking like mad and buzzing was coming from it.

"…Holy crap run!" I screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

We ran with our stuff while the bees chased us.

"Think Katie think! I'm mostly the stupid one!" I yelled.

"Uh uh, the lake! Jump into the lake!"

"Ew, but its,"

"Come on!"

I dropped our stuff and Katie and I jumped into the cold water.

Dark. Cold. I swam up for air. I gasped, but I knew now we were safe.

"Hey bees!" Katie said. She was holding the bowels we had our rice balls in.

"Take this!" She threw the bowl at them and water covered the bees. They all buzzed terrified and died.

"Alright Katie! But all those bees died!"

"I saved you from not being able to become a ninja, yet you still care about the bees!"

"… I see your point. Lets go!"

A/N: Lol I know not an exciting chapter, but I am working on my other story too! Check it out if you want! Next chapter will make you say: OMFG updates soon hurry! Trust me it will!


	8. The Woods part 2: Kakashi finds out

Chapter 8: The Woods part 2: Kakashi finds out 

A/N: WOW! So many reviews, thank you all! (Tears of joy) Someone reviewed me saying they were confused when at the beginning when Sophia and Katie were talking. Hum, not sure what you mean but Sophia thought that Naruto and Katie left to the woods without her, but found out that they were in the kitchen. And then Katie starts cooking really good food… yum… In other news, dudes, my dog is sick, I hope he doesn't die. TT Onto story!

"Hey I think that's a sting!" I said pointing to a mark on Katie's arm.

"It's a birth defect you bitch!"

"… Okay whatever. Katie, it's hot can we go swimming? I am really tired,"

"Sophia, we don't have time to go swimming! We still have a long ways to go!"

"But I smell! And you smell too! And plus, we still have tomorrow! We can sleep early and wake up at like 12 and then continue!"

"No!"

"Well fine, I hate when my hair is jacked up and I am swimming!"

I jumped into the water and floated on it, kicking and humming to myself. Katie just shook her head.

"Come on! The water's great!"

'Because you peed in it,' Katie thought.

"I already said no!"

I swam quietly towards Katie with her arms back to me and pulled her down into the water.

"Eeee!" She screamed.

Once she realized it was me, she said, "Oh, I'm going to get your for that!" She came over and playfully splashed me.

"Gah!" We played until it got dark and sat on the grass and stared at the stars.

"Wow, that was fun!" I said.

"Yeah. Sophia, uh I never mind…"

"What?"

"Its just that, you are a really good friend,"

"Really? Aw thanks Katie!" I smiled and hugged my best friend.

Katie hated hugs.

"You have five seconds to let go of me!"

I let go of her and said "Ya know, its getting dark, so we should find a tree to sleep in,"

"I'm not sleeping in a tree! I'd rather sleep on the ground!"

'Where a snake could get you?"

"Who? Like Orchimaru?"

We laughed.

'Wow, she's acting VERY good-natured today!' I thought.

We climbed the tree with much difficulty, since we couldn't climb the trees like other ninjas could… yet!

Sleeping next to each other on a rather large tree branch, we said goodnight.

'I cant sleep! Damn!' I thought after a while.

"Sophia,"

"Eh?"

"I can't sleep,"

"Me either,"

"Sophia?"

"Eh?"

"What's you dream?"

"To earn Kakashi's heart and marry him and live in a house and start a family and live happily ever after!"

"Oh I see. Sophia?"

"Eh?"

"Goodnight,"

Kakashi had asked Naruto about Katie and Sophia.

"Well, nothing really. They said there was no ninjas from their village,"

"Did they say anything about there village?"

"No,"

It left him no choice. And even though he really didn't want to, he was going to look through their stuff.

So Kakashi and Naruto walked back to Naruto's apartment. Along the way, Sasuke came.

"Why are you walking this way Sensei?"

"We are going to find out more about Sophia and Katie,"

"Oh,"

Naruto remembered what Sasuke said about Sophia and Katie after they left for the woods:_ They know nothing about suffering and pain or ninjas, yet they expect to join our team! Pf! They don't deserve anything! Naruto: Who cares? Sophia and Katie are my friends and-"_

"_Weaklings befriend weaklings. Makes sense, doesn't it?"_

_Kakashi: 'Both of you, just try to get along! And if you cant do that…_

_Naruto and Sasuke: NO! (Last time they didn't get along Kakashi glued their hands together so they looked like they were holding hands. XD)_

"Ugh, I'm leaving if HE"S going to be here!" Naruto threw the keys to Kakashi who caught them perfectly and walked away.

Sasuke and Kakashi continued walking without saying anything and opened Naruto's door. Messy as always. Dirty dishes everywhere. A pink bag hum. Kakashi opened it and dug inside. A nicely drawn picture of him, a picture of Sasuke with an X on it and said: You suck! By: Sophia. On it. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Another picture of Sasuke, but it had a heart drawn around it and said: Sasuke+me 4ever! –Katie.

"So far nothing suspicious," Kakashi said.

Digging deeper, he pulled out a book that said: Naruto in fancy letters.

"What the Hell!" Sasuke said.

They opened it. It had all of team 7's picture and name, and a short description of each. It also had Haku's picture!

Flipping through the black and white pages, Kakashi stopped on Naruto with what looked like Chakra around him. He looked mad, and was about to punch Haku. They read through part of the fight and Sasuke said," It must be some sort of book about us and our strengths and weaknesses!"

"That's what I was thinking,"

"YAY! We're going to be ninjas! We're going to be ninjas!" I was very excited.

"Sophia Shutup!"

"Hey look! I see Naruto! Katie we did it! We are going to be ninjas and Kakashi and Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura are going to train us and and"

I quieted down because I needed a breath. Naruto was perched in a tree, apparently sleeping.

"Naruto wake up!" Katie shouted.

I picked up a rock and threw it at his head.

"Wha? Whoz there? Ow, that hurt! Oh, you guys here already?"

"Yes! Now you can train us and we will become ninjas!" He jumped down.

"It's going to take a while though,"

"Yeah, but Kakashi will be teaching me," I said dreamily.

"Sasuke is going to teach me!" Katie said.

"And Naruto, can you teach me how to- AHH!" I screamed.

Shruiken (sp?) and kunai flew towards Katie and I and we were pinned to the tree was just sleeping on.

Kakashi and Sasuke appeared.

"Sasuke, sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"yeah, what are you doing?" Katie asked them.

"Explain this!" Kakashi threw Katie's manga book at their feet.

"…uh oh, we're doomed! Ah!" I said.

"Holy crap," Katie said.

DUM DUM DUM!

Find out what the heck Kakashi and Sasuke do to us: Rip us apart, or spare our lives! O.o Find out in the next chapie!


	9. We're Not Exactly from Here

Chapter 8: We're Not Exactly From Here…

A/N: Sorry haven't updated. Just to make a long story short, I was getting really horrible flames… they were hurting my feelings… TT Onto story! I hope at least you guys like it! Warning: short chapter longer ones soon to come!

"Uh, um, well ya see, we're not exactly from here so can uh," I was struggling for words.

We were still pinned to the tree, yet Sasuke was headed straight toward us with kunai!

"Sasuke, don't you think that-" But Sasuke wasn't listening to his teacher. His brother or Ornichimaru or some other dangerous ninja could've sent them.

"Sophia hurry duck!" Katie said.

"But we can't duck we are pinned to the tree!"

"Do it!"

Sasuke looked pissed, so I lowered my body down and Sasuke was shocked to see that he didn't have his knives through our skulls. In fact, the kunai was stuck to the tree trunk!

Katie and I ran for our lives, but soon Sasuke ambushed us from a tree and we were tackled to the ground.

"We can explain Sasuke, just listen!" Katie shrieked.

He raised his kunai ready to kill.

'Oh my gosh, this is it. This is it. I'm going to die. I can't move, my mom won't even be able to bury me. Goodbye sun, grass air, everything.'

I closed my eyes, waiting for the burning stab to come. But I opened them and a gloved hand reached out and stopped Sasuke's murder.

"Let's let them talk,"

A few minutes later we were tied to a tree and forced to tell the truth.

"Uh, erm well, you see… where we live, all of you and everyone you know and even some people you don't know are all fake. A man wrote about you and made you all up and made you into a story. Somehow, we got into here and now we don't know how to get home. Happy?" I finished.

Silence.

"They're crazy, I think we should just kill them now,"

"Now wait please don't! We did everything you asked us to, and go ahead, look through the book! I can show you all the ones I have! (Which isn't very many)" Katie pleaded.

Naruto curiously picked up the book and look at the cover of it.

"Hey look that's me!"

'Of course it is, you backa (idiot)!" Sakura said.

The volume just _had _to be the one with Haku in it where Naruto went crazy.

Naruto opened the first page to see young Haku dirty yet smiling. The next page contained descriptions of the main characters so far. After team 7 finished reading the book, Kakashi said, "It looks like you are telling the truth. I won't break my promise either. Welcome to team 7,"

'Hum, I wonder if sensei is allowed to do that…" Sakura thought.

"Yes! Yay! I am so happy!" I said.

Katie smiled and said, 'Shutup you are making a fool of yourself," But I didn't stop. I really didn't care. I'm going to be a ninja!

"Wait a minute! Does that mean that Sophia and Katie are going to live in my tiny apartment FOREVER! NO! Please no! Anything but that!"

Naruto had grabbed Kakashi by the ankle and was whining. Meanwhile Kakashi was trying to pry him off.

"Naruto, please get off my foot and stop whining! I guess you two will have to figure out where you live,"

Katie and I looked at each other.

"Kakashi's!" and "Sasuke's!" Was what we both said at the same time.

"Oh my god, please, anything but that no!" Sasuke was mad.

"Fine with me, but do realize that I make all my students work roughly. Living with me will only make it twice as worse," He said, his eye turning into a little arch. Yay I love it when he does that…

"Sasuke, Katie is under your protection now, treat her well, and don't do anything Naruto would," Kakashi said.

Sakura was fuming.

Inner Sakura: Oh hell no! That's not fucking fair!

"But, uh why can't they just live with me? I mean, living with guys is kind of odd, don't you think?" Sakura said, knowing she was proudly going to win.

"I don't mind Sakura. I mean, it's going to be kind of hard to catch up to a skilled ninja like you!" Katie said.

Sakura was shocked. She didn't win! That little witch! She's going down!

Kakashi looked around at the two scowling girls, the smiling one who wouldn't let go of him, and a un-interested Uchiha.

"This is going to be interesting!" He said.

A/N: mwhahahahahaha, next installation coming soon to a computer screen near you!


	10. Cruel&usual training!

Chapter 10: Cruel and Unusual Training!

A/N: So glad people care about me! - Oh and also, I am making this story third person now! Yay I didn't like first person bleh!

After Sakura, Katie and Sasuke left, Kakashi and Sophia were alone in the woods.

"So, um it's still early, what are we going to do sensei?"

"First, I am going to show you where I live. Come," He beckoned to her.

He started jumping from tree to tree, and she ran.

"Why are you running?"

"Uh, I don't how to jump like that…"

Kakashi was kind of shocked, but he said, "I'll teach you later on, but you can uh just hold onto me JUST FOR TODAY,"

Sophia blushed for two reasons: 1. Because she didn't know how to jump properly and 2. Because she was going to actually going to Kakashi's house! This was a dream come true! My god! She put her arms around his clothed neck.

'He's so warm… I'm going to die gosh,'

"Hold on tight," He said.

Sophia tightened her grip harder on his neck, yet when he started jumping quickly, she had to grip tighter and move closer to his body, which most likely wanted to make her faint. And what was our dear Kakashi thinking?

'My god, what will she think? I am setting a bad example damn I know she likes me but gawd!'

Kakashi stopped in front of an apartment building where you could see a lot of the Hokage monument.

"This is your apartment?"

"Yeah. Not much though,"

He pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened the door. His apartment was pretty much plain, though Sophia did like how it had a balcony. A hallway, kitchen, pretty basic.

"Go ahead, sit down,"

"Arigato," She said, sitting on the floor.

"I'll be right back with stuff for today's training," Kakashi disappeared around the hallway.

Sophia realized that she was very shy. Wow, I am actually in Hatake Kakashi's house! Ahhhhhhh!

He came back from the hallway and brought back a black cloth. Kakashi walked over to where she was standing and wrapped the cloth around her head, tied it and said, "Today, you are going to learn to use your senses better. Try walking around the whole day using your ears, hands, nose and mouth," He backed away as Sophia stood up and tried walking around.

"Wow, this isn't so hard! I can do this!" She started running around.

"Be careful!" Kakashi said. But it was too late, she had already and ran into the walk with a big oof and fell to the floor.

Sasuke led Katie to Sasuke's house. It took forever because Katie walked slowly and Sasuke's house was far away.

"You walk too slow. Hurry up," Sasuke said.

Katie quickened her pace and stepped into his house. It was pretty large. A living room, a hallway, and picture of team 7.

"Your room is down there. I have things to do today. I'll be back later. Just please don't do anything stupid," He walked out and shut the door behind him.

Katie walked down the hall and opened a random door. It was empty, so she guessed it was her room so she put her backpack down on the dusty floor.

"Wow, Sophia, you get almost a whole page and I get a few sentences. Thanks a lot!"

A/N: shet up Katie! You'll see what happens later! You get a whole chapter!

All morning until 12, Sophia was walking into walls, almost burned her hand, and almost fell down the balcony twice already. What she didn't know is that she had walked into the room where Kakashi actually had his mask off… luckily she couldn't see!

As she walked into her 11th wall, Kakashi laughed and un-tied the cloth from her head.

"What's next?"

'At least she's determined,' Kakashi thought.

"That's enough for today,"

"What? But the day isn't even over yet! And I still don't know how to use chopsticks!"

"… WHAT?"

"Where I live, we use forks, spoons and knives only,"

"Well, yeah I guess I should teach you that first then," He said scratching his head.

(A few minutes later, Kakashi prepared a small meal for the both of them)

Sophia remembered a little bit of how you are supposed to sit at a table. Girls tucked their feet under them while guys sat cross-legged.

"Pick up the chopsticks and put one finger between both of them and one finger to steady the bottom chopstick,"

Sophia adjusted her fingers and looked back to her sensei.

"Now, try to pick up something,"

Sophia stared at the low table while holding her chopsticks. She picked up a piece of rice. It dropped. In frustration, she stabbed at it, which made a bowl of soup fly across the table and splash all over Kakashi. Luckily he saved the bowl. His face was wet and his hair was no longer spiky. He stared at her.

"Uh, Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)? He he…"

Katie was very bored. She knew Sasuke told her to do nothing, yet… She opened the door to the room next to hers and found it filled with dust. On a desk was a picture of Sasuke on Itachi's back. Hanging in the open closet was a bag. Katie un-zipped the bag to find a beautiful red kimono. It had white flowers on it, and attached to it was a hair comb to stick in your hair. Katie carefully reached her hand out to touch it, but a hand grabbed her wrist quickly.

"What are you doing? That was my mother's wedding dress!"

"Sasuke, I was getting bored and I didn't think that you-"

"That's right, you didn't think. Get out!"

Katie stamped out of the room. This wasn't what her dreams of Sasuke and her was.

'That's it! I have to win his trust! I have to become stronger than big forehead, Ino pig and all the other girls so I can win Sasuke's heart!' she thought triumphantly.

"Come on, I better start training you, Kakashi said I have to take care of you as part of the mission," Sasuke said who had randomly barged into the room.

'Mission, that's all he sees me as. A mission,' Katie thought.

"Okay,"

A/N: Wow, over one thousand words already? Next chapter coming soon to a comp near you!


	11. Choji, Gum, and a LOT of Peanut Butter!

Chapter 11: Choji, Gum, and a LOT of Peanut Butter! 

A/N; OMFG! (Head falls off) so many reviews for both my stories! I shall update like hell! MWHAHAHAHA! Note: this is just an idea I cam up in my head, its funny, but I wasn't sure if I should put it in here but I am going to. So if ya don't like it click that red box with an X on it!

* * *

Sophia had fallen asleep in the small bed in Kakashi's apartment. It was still dark, but she got up anyways. He had given her a book to read. She had been reading it last night. Chakra is the blah blah blah and you must blah with your chakra… blah blah said blah blah during blah blah BLAH! Yeah, it was really hurting her head.

She got dressed and walked down the hall where Kakashi lay on the couch, book in hands, asleep.

"Uh, Kakashi?"

(Snore snore)

'Ah his snores are so cute! - I better wake him; I don't want to be late to any training that we have to do for my first time!

"Uh, Kakashi, what are we going to do today?" She shook him.

"…..! Oh good morning! What were you asking me?"

"What are we going to do today?"

"You can have a free day, I um, have things to do," He said, flipping through a shiny new-looking installment of Come Come Paradise.

-.-' "I see. Well, um I am going to find Katie. Bye sensei!"

"Sorry Sophia, I can't come, Sasuke is having me doing all kinds of different crap and read his old academy books. But I know he's only thinking of me!" (Lovesick) -.-'

"Sure I can come! But where are we going to go?" Naruto asked her.

"Um, I don't know, is there a beach anywhere around here? It's hot enough for a swim!" She said eagerly.

"Uh, it's kind of far, are you sure you want to walk?"

"I don't care! Come on Naruto, let's go!"

"Wait! Uh!" She pulled his arm and started running.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEE

They were at the beach and Sophia was playfully kicking salt water at him.

"I'm thirsty, I'll be right back," He said, walking off toward a water fountain.

The girl nin sat down on the sand, Sophia was wearing a plain blue one piece bathing suit. 'Kakashi, if only you didn't have such a weird habit! Uh oh, why do I have a really bad feeling all of a sudden? And where's Naruto? The water fountain is barely like, half a yard away!'

"Sophia! Ew, what the hell? Someone! Gah stop!"

Sophia stood up and found Naruto buried in the sand standing up. Only his head was visible. Sophia started cracking up.

"Shut up, it's not funny!"  
"Yes it is! Who did this to you, anyways?"

"Choji,"

"What ya do to him?"

"All I did was put a crab in his short, no big deal! And then I _did _throw that lotion at him..."

"Naruto! Stop acting like a baby!"

"I don't have to! Holy ramen noodles! Sophia behind you!"

"Holy ramen noodles? What kind of dialogue is that?" She said. Two seconds later, she was covered with a mound of sand. She spit out some from her mouth.

"What the hell's your problem?"

Choji was standing up, blowing a large bubble of gum.

"Well well well! We've got an idiot and a girlfriend! This is new!"

"I am not Naruto's girlfriend, butterfly!" (A/N: Choji's namebutterfly Lol)

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, she's wrong! You aren't a butterfly; you are a fat boar just waiting to be roasted!" Naruto said.

Choji put his big foot on Naruto's head and pushed it down until Naruto was totally under the sand.

"Naruto! Choji, this really isn't funny! Get him out, he could die!" She screamed.

"Hey, he's your boyfriend. By the way, your hair is long. And you know what would make it better? 4 sticks of a super gum bubble!"

"…Choji, you pop that bubble, and I swear, you'll never want to come to the beach again!" She yelled.

The ninja got his face into hers, chewing nosily. Pop!

"AHH!" She cried.

"Ha ha ha! What a loser!" He said pointing at her and laughing.

Sophia trembled with anger.

"This is the last straw!" She started using all her strength to get out of the sand, you'd think it would be easy, but having the sand pushing you from all sides of your body, was difficult. And every time you moved, even just a little, sand would fill the empty space. But she broke free and started digging out her friend. She clawed at the sand until Naruto was out. She turned to Choji with a dark expression.

"You'd better start running, and fast,"

"So she beat the crap out of him?"

"Yeah, when she was done, he ran all the way to the hospital, ha!" Naruto said.

"Gah! Guys, how am I going to get this stuff out of my hair! I don't want to cut it!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you get it out," Sakura said.

Sophia sadly walked up to Kakashi's apartment. He was outside, holding groceries, about to open the door.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story," She said darkly.

They entered his home and then he said, "Hm, how to get this out… Let's try ice cubes!"

Ice cubes didn't work.

"Conditioner?"

Didn't work.

"Baking soda?"

"Freeze it?"

Didn't work but Sophia's nose started running.

"Cooking spray?"

Do I even have to say it? Didn't work.

"It's hopeless! I am just going to have to cut off my hair, whether I like it or not," Kakashi could tell that she was in a sad mood.

"There is one more thing I want to try. Peanut butter. I heard if you let it sit in your hair for an hour and then brush it out, the gum will come right off!" He said cheerfully, trying to make her happy.

They rubbed the peanut butter into her hair. Now all they had to do is wait.

"I heard you beat him up pretty badly. What did he do?"

"He buried Naruto and me in the sand, then Naruto almost suffocated,"

Kakashi didn't know any other topics so they sat in silence until the timer went off. She picked up a brush and the peanut butter came right off. She smiled.

"Thank you Kakashi!" She jumped on him in the rush to give him a hug.

"Not a prob,"

Out of nowhere, she said, "Sensei, I am going to try so hard and then you will realize how strong I am!"

Kakashi said nothing. 'This is going to be very fun,'

* * *

A/N: Just a short little chapter, hope you like it. NEXT CHAPTER: We start training! But the Hokage thinks that we should be on another team! How are we going to prove to him that we can be in team 7? Find out soon! 


	12. A meeting with the Hokage

Chapter 12: A meeting with the Hokage

A/N: HEY! long time no see eh? I'm not dead! Yet... oh... and, I have NO idea where this chapter is going so dont kill me!

ENJOY! (P.S: I was thinking of naking this a Sophia/Naruto like someone mentioned, but forget it!)

"Wake up," Sasuke said, shaking his apprentice.

"...yawn OH HI SASUKE!"

"Hurry and get dressed, Kakashi sensei said that we have to confront the Hokage about you two,"

"...Why?"

"Suits me,"

Katie was actually feeling confident. At least Sasuke wasn't being mean to her anymore and being emo.

"Good morning!" Kakashi said.

"AHH!" Sophia literally jumped out of bed and flew across the room.

"Oh, hi Kakashi-sensei! What are we going to do today? Are we going to train?"

"No, actually, we're going to see the Hokage today."

"Why?"

"...You'll find out,"

'Wait a minute, is the Hokage Tsuande or the old fart, ahem I mean, respected leader of this village?' Sophia thought as she got dressed.

Sakura walked up the bridge where Naruto was coming up from the other side.

"Hey Sakura-chan! We're the first ones here! Maybe we could-"

"Don't get your hopes up!" She shouted at him.

Katie and Sasuke were walking towards the bridge. Naruto and Sakura didn't say anything.

"...Where are Sophia and Kakashi-sensei at!" Naruto blurted out.

"How should I know?" Katie said to him.

"Grr..."

"So, Sakura, how's your big forehead doing?"

"Don't push me, Pizza face!"

"Be quiet you troll!"

Sakura's face turned red.

"You are a cesspool or rotting, menacing, ugly vomit!"

"Sakura, what's a cesspool?" Naruto asked meekly.

"You reeking jerk off!" Katie yelled back.

"You are a pile of gag inducing, brain dead toe jam!"

"Sasuke, shouldn't we do something?"

"No... actually, this is getting good!"

"Eat shit!"

The two girls lunged at each other. But, luckily, Sasuke grabbed Katie and Naruto grabbed Sakura before they did anything drastic!

Finally, Sophia and Kakashi-sensei appeared on the bridge staring in confusion at the two girls.

"Um...Katie, Sakura, what are you doing?" Sophia asked.

Naruto and Sasuke let the two of them go and Sakura and Katie fell to the ground.

"Ok, let's go!" Kakashi said, smiling.

The group of six people, that is, A Pervert, Three Girls, an Uchiha, and a demon fox kid, all walked into the the old fart's ahem respected elder's office.

'So, these are the two girls Kakashi was talking about...' The Hokage thought.

Other people were there too. Iruka, all the genin sensei's, What looked to be the council of Elders, ecause they were all old and wrinkled up ahem I mean, proudly standing up straight and looking healthy! And Konohamaru was standing by his grandfather's chair.

Team 7, Katie and Sophia all turned to Kakashi. But he just kept looking at the Hokage and the rest of them all.

"Welcome to The hidden leaf village of Konoha. Do you like our village?"

Sophia realized he was speaking to her. She gulped.

"Yes, I think the hidden leaf is a beautiful, powerful village filled with the strongest and wisest ninja in the world," She answered.

The Council of Elders whispered to each other and nodded.

"And what are your names?"

"I'm Sophia and my friend is Katie,"

"Exellent. And, why do you think that we should put you in team 7?"

Sophia didn't say anything.

"Um..."

"Uh, Lord Hokage, me and my friend Sophia wish to be in team 7 because this team is powerful! If we had more Kunoichi on this team, it's survival rate would increase!"

"Very well. You're going to need extra training, and you have to work at 100 at all times."

"So, that means, we're on the team!" Sophia said.

"Yes,"

Sophia waited all the way until they left the building before going crazy.

"OMG!OMG!OMG! KATIE WE'RE ON TEAM 7! YAY!"

Naruto was also very happy as well.

"Let's celebrate!"

"Yeah!" She shouted to him.

'With ramen!"

"...No." They all said.

"Tomorrow, you'll start training. And, like the Hokage said, you'll both have to give 100." Kakashi said.

But Sophia was too busy jumping around and smiling to pay any attention to Kakashi.

A/N: I know I suck --

Natallie: How do I go to my inventory?

Me: Stop playing my Sims 2 game already gawd! Don't you have to type YOUR story?

Natallie: Square damn it square!

Me: --

This is Sophia, signing out!


End file.
